I'll Ride With You
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A storm is brewing. Only one biker can stand on top to lead them all. Who will be the one left standing after the storm strikes?


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Mai Hime or its characters. They are owned by Sunrise~

* * *

><p><strong>~I'll Ride With You~<strong>

* * *

><p>The deep, rumbling sound of a motorcycle coming down the road towards a small gang of bikers leaning against their bikes filled the air.<p>

A redhead smirked as she leaned against the side of her chrome and steel bike, and lightly tugged down the sleeveless leather jacket she wore as she stood up fully to wait for the gang's leader to arrive.

A small cloud of dust trailed behind the rider who rode in with an air of pure, steely confidence with eyes shaded behind dark glasses that shielded against the hot sun.

A screech of tires and the smell of hot metal, hot leather, and hot woman heralded the arrival of the biker gang's leader. She leaned back against the seat of her motorcycle which was a beauty of metal, chrome and leather and ran her fingers through her thick hair. Then allowing a sexy smirk to slip across her lips as she spotted the redhead, the leader raised a hand and lightly crooked a finger for her to step forward.

The green-eyed redhead let an answering smirk play across her lips, and to the sounds of whistles and cat-calls from their fellow female bikers, she sauntered towards their leader. Once she was standing by the powerful animal's side...and in her mind there was no difference between the metal beast and the human one...the dark shades finally came down a bit to reveal gleaming, garnet-red eyes that peered intensely at her over the rim of the shades.

"So Nao, have you been a good girl and done what I've asked of you to do today?" the purring, sensual voice that filled Nao's hearing caused her to shiver, as she leaned in closer to her leader.

"Oh yes, I made sure to leave your special...message...for that upstart Kuga to see," Nao purred back, as she leaned in to whisper her answer into her leader's ear.

The crimson-coloured eyes glinted with a kind of dangerous pleasure, that always sent a thrill of excitement up and down Nao's spine.

"Good. Natsuki Kuga and that little gang of hers is beginning to become more and more of a nuisance each day. This city belongs to _me_. _We_ ride its streets and _no one_ is going to come in and try to take it from us. This Natsuki Kuga will just have to learn that I don't share what is mine very well," the scarlet-eyed leader said a velvety-smooth voice that was laced with steel.

"Shizuru! Shizuru! Shizuru!" the cry of the bike gang leader's name filled the air as the chestnut-haired, crimson-eyed leader smirked in satisfaction, before revving her bike's engine loudly in response to the calls of her bikers. Then on screeching tires, Shizuru rode her bike back out onto the road, followed immediately by Nao who quickly accelerated and pulled up even with Shizuru's bike; a position and place that was hers alone to take as Shizuru's 'second in command'.

Another loud cry went up from the throats of Shizuru's gang of bikers...a call to arms...as they all sped off towards a confrontation with the new biker gang that had shown up recently to try to claim ownership of their city.

Shizuru Fujino _wasn't_ going to allow that to happen.

Natsuki Kuga was now her target...and the confrontation to come was one that made Shizuru lick her lips in pure, sensual, animalistic pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> – Hey peoples~ ^.^

I'm back with another story idea that popped into my head for this lovely Shizuru/Natsuki pairing we love =D

Lol, yes yes I know, I still have other stories I need to finish, and I've decided that from now on I'll just make all of these fun little ideas I get into short stories, instead of long chaptered ones. That way I'll actually be able to finish them! =p

And as for this particular story, the idea for it was 'why should Natsuki always have all the fun in being a baddass biker?' Let's have Shizuru get in on some of that hot biker action as well ;3

So should it be continued as a quick short story, or just left as is? ^^

Please review!


End file.
